Love Story
by YELLegirl22
Summary: Hermione is cheated on and beaten by her boyfriend. Draco's mom just died from being beaten by his dad. Eventully will be based on the song Love Story by Taylor Swift but the beginning is different than the song... obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I shouldn't start a new story while I still have 2 that I am working on but I have an idea and I wont stop thinking about it until I write it. OK so I hav 2 ideas so I think I might rite them both. WARNING this is my first harry potter fic I hav even written and I havnt read the books in a few years so I am gonna go back a re read them when I hav time so srry if I make a mistake about something from the books.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. If I did I would b a friggin millionaire and u would all no my name. O and there would b an 8th book and probably a lot more.**

**NOTICE: the 7th book didnt happen. It doesnt fit in wit the plot but voldemort is dead tho. Just had to clear that up now... on wit the story **

Chapter 1

I walked down the train looking for the compartment my boyfriend of three months**(did they get together at the beginning of the 7****th**** book or sumwhere in the 6****th**** book if they did let me no so I can change this) **Ron Weasley and my 2 best friends Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were in. I look in the compartment and she a flash of red hair. I open the door expecting to see my boyfriend sitting there talking or laughing with my 2 best friends. But instead I see my boy friend who supposedly loves me making out with his ex Lavender Brown.

"How could you do this to me?!" I scream at him as the tears in my eyes leak out and down my face. The two finally pull apart and see me. Ron looks shocked. Lavender straightens out her shirt and gets up.

"Nice catching up with you Ron. See you two later." Lavender says well she walks out as if what she did was nothing.

"Hermione, its not what it looks like." Ron says well his face goes red.

"Oh really. Then what was it she had food on her lips and you were whipping it off with your lips." I said sarcastically.

"That works for me." Ron says since he obviously is too dumb to come up with his own excuse.

"I'm done with this. We are over."

"What! Why?" man he is stupid, I think as I walk out of the room.

"Hermione wait! Hermione come back here!" Ron catches up to me and slaps me so hard that I start bleeding. Tears run down my face even more mixing with the blood. Just then the compartment door we were standing outside of opens.

"No one leaves Ron Weasley. Now get your butt back to our apartment and if you listen I will give you one of the best experiences of you life." he says suggestively well threating at the same time.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to hit a girl?" I look for the first time at the person who opened the door. Just my luck, it's Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, get your ass back in you compartment and mind your own business." Ron yells at him. "C'mon Mione lets go."

"To me, it doesn't look like she wants to go." Malfoy tells Ron looking at me with what looks like pity in his eyes. No it can't be that he hates me. He is a pureblood and I am muggleborn. We have been enemies since first year, there is no way he pities me.

"Well too bad for her it is the only place left to sit on the train." Ron says trying to pull me along

"Wrong like always Weasley. There is room in my compartment." With that he pulls me in and locks the compartment so Ron can't get in.

"Are you okay?" he ask almost looking like he cares. I hear Ron banging on the doors. Well this is better than what that man-whore had planned.

"Why do you care?" I ask confused.

"We might not get along, but a lot has changed about me over the summer. I watched my mom get beaten to death by my father. I am not gonna sit back and watch that happen to someone else. Not matter who it is. Now come here so I can fix your cheek for you." I am shocked by what he just told me.

"I am so sorry for you. I wish there was something I could do about that. " I truly did feel sorry for him. Not matter how stuck up and bitchy his family is, no one deserves to die like that.

"The way you can help me is by letting me heal you. know come here."

I was very confused at why he was doing this, but my cheek hurt like a bitch. I decided I didn't care.

**Author's Note-- I promise this will get better. I have add and my minds was outta it today. I had writers block on how to start this but I wanted to post something... so consider this a preview**

**until next time**

**xoxo**

**Sarah**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Author's Note: I bet you all think I gave up writing all my stories....I HAVEN'T!! I just had to take a break for awhile and sort out sum stuff in my life. I have finals starting a week from monday then I should be back to writing my stories. I am gonna put up previews sometime this weekend becuz I can't completely remember wat I was gonna write in all my stories and becuz I am srry 4 not writing in months. But I will be bac soon and ur previews are coming so dont b too mad at me.

Luv ya all!

NickJLuver22

if u hav any ideas for the story plez let me no cuz i am open for sugestions


End file.
